Mending Ties
by Finnian4ever
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have a very erotic and satisfying relationship together as demons, but what happens when Ciel gets adventurous and decides to give Claude Faustus a taste of what he always wanted? (After the second season and Claude is still alive, don't ask me why, just an idea I had. Demon three-way inside).
1. Chapter 1

(In this random, alternate world Claude Faustus was defeated, but Sebastian did not kill him. Don't ask, this was just an idea I had.)

Ciel Phantomhive sat on the edge of his bed. The light of the fireplace cast shadows all around the grand room, making the huge curtains that hung over the bed look almost black in their deep folds. The clock on the wall was not ticking, and the air was far from warm. This house did not exist in the realm of human time, though it resembled his old manor in every way. Kneeling before him, Ciel's butler, Sebastian, had just removed his shoes and socks. As he did so he let his lips trail up one of his bare legs. Ciel was smiling down at him as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of his shorts to feel the softness of his thighs.

"Teasing more than usual tonight, aren't you?" Ciel asked, his sensitive thighs twitching at his demon's touch.

"You know I like to drive you wild." Sebastian replied, "The best way to do so is by teasing you slowly until you beg me for what you want."

"Hmm…" Ciel rubbed Sebastian's shoulders and leaned his head to the side. Sebastian understood the invitation and leaned up to kiss that pale neck. The younger demon hummed his appreciation, sliding white fingers through Sebastian's soft, black hair.

"That's nice…"

"I'm so glad you enjoy it." Sebastian answered, his voice slightly husky and muffled in Ciel's flesh. The older demon moved his hands to the buttons on Ciel's silk shirt, undoing a few before Ciel let himself drop backwards toward the mattress. Sebastian caught him before he hit the bedspread, and the next instant he was laying the boy down in the middle of the bed, mouth still pressed to his neck.

"I had a thought, Sebastian." Ciel said, as his butler opened his shirt even more and ran his strong, slender hands over his chest, his mouth lowering down to kiss there.

"What thought was that, young lord?"

Ciel arched sharply and let out a very small whine as Sebastian rubbed his thumb over one of his nipples and let his tongue flick against the other.

"Claude Faustus…" Sebastian growled displeasingly against Ciel's chest.

"What about him?" The demon latched his mouth onto Ciel's navel, a place that he knew his young counterpart could never resist.

"I-ah! I think that-oh!" Ciel struggled to speak as Sebastian began to play on this most sensitive of areas, his tongue dipping down into his navel with practiced ease.

"I think—ah-I know why he's—oh, that's good…such a bastard." Sebastian chuckled against Ciel's flat stomach, running his hands up and down the boy's slender sides.

"You mean besides the fact that he tried to steal you away from me and eat your soul, making him little better than a thief? Besides the fact that he still must be bitter about forever losing your soul, as I was before?"

Ciel draped his small fingers over Sebastian's as they stilled on his sides, and he stroked them.

"Yes, besides that. Come up here." Ciel drew Sebastian's head back over his own, and buried his face into the side of his butler's neck to kiss and lick the skin there. He was pleased to hear the demon draw in a small breath. It always felt like a personal victory whenever he could affect him like that.

"I think," Ciel said, into Sebastian's neck, "that Claude is so tense because he needs a little tumble."

Sebastian's sudden deep laughter vibrated through Ciel's ear. His long fingers came up to hold the back of Ciel's head as he said, with humor still laced heavily in his voice,

"I am sure that you are correct, young lord, and yet, he is a demon, just as we are; there is nothing stopping him from intoxicating any human he may want. His prowess would be more than enough for any human to resist."

"Sebastian," Ciel chuckled, pulling back to look up into Sebastian's eyes, "are you actually complimenting Claude?"

"In the way that one demon compliments another." Sebastian said, leaning down to drop feather-light kisses on Ciel's cheeks, forehead, and nose.

"Also in the way that one demon makes love to another?" Ciel asked suspiciously. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle and nipped at Ciel's earlobe.

"Oh no, Lord Ciel, that is pure attraction and desire at work." They were silent for a few moments as they shared a deep, slow kiss. When they broke apart Sebastian said,

"I can't help complimenting someone who fought so incredibly hard for something that he wanted, even if he failed." Ciel nudged his cheek against Sebastian's hand, which had been holding it.

"Does your complimenting him have anything to do with the fact that, in that aspect, you two are the same?" Sebastian looked thoughtful before saying slowly,

"Perhaps, but I will tell you, I don't think I failed."

"No?"

"No, for I still have you, do I not? Your soul may forever be lost, but traces of its flavor still remain in your blood, in your tears…in your body…" Sebastian's eyes were beginning to blaze very rapidly. He dipped his head to capture Ciel's mouth once more. The boy groaned a bit beneath his hot, broad tongue. Finally Sebastian pulled back, and Ciel said a little impatiently,

"Back to Claude. I think he needs someone to loosen his clothes for him."

"What concern is that of ours, young lord?" Sebastian asked, obviously bored with talking about Claude.

"Well, like you said, Claude could get any human he wanted, But it's not just any human he's ever been after."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side a bit questioningly as he grew suspicious of where Ciel might be going with this.

"My lord..?"

"You know it's true. He didn't just want any human…he wanted me."

"And..?"

Ciel hesitated. Even now, when he had eternal power over Sebastian, he felt a bit cautious about approaching the idea that had come to him. However he knew that Sebastian would have not choice but to comply with his wishes, regardless of what they were. With this thought in mind, he boldly went on,

"What if…I let him have me? Just to keep life…interesting?"

Sebastian's face fell in a completely genuine expression of shock.

"Ciel, you cannot be bloody serious!"

Ah, there it was; the reaction. Ciel had always loved making Sebastian react in a very visible way, as he always tended to be so composed. This was a win for the young demon. Ciel smiled up at him wickedly, folding his hands behind Sebastian's head.

"What are you getting all excited about? He is a demon, and we're both demons now. It's not like he can hurt me anymore."

Sebastian pushed Ciel suddenly into the mattress, holding him down with a force that would have made him wince were he still human. He nearly hissed his next words,

"Is this your way of trying to tell me I haven't been satisfying you enough?"

"Not at all." Ciel answered calmly, stroking Sebastian's reddening cheek, "I just feel the need to be adventurous. Wasn't it you who said that living forever could become weary, and that it would be rare to find anything truly entertaining for any stretch of time?"

"Inviting Claude Faustus into our bed is certainly not what I had in mind when I said entertainment!" Sebastian growled, nipping at Ciel's stroking hand. Ciel didn't mind, and continued,

"Well, I disagree. Whatever wrongs he did against us in the past now have nothing to do with us really. Even thinking of it now is like looking back on something that happened to a long-lost relative rather than myself. Plus," Ciel rubbed a single finger along the base of Sebastian's neck, "For all his past misdeeds, he dons a purely mouth-watering appearance that could melt anyone's resolve. Don't you agree?"

Ciel thoroughly enjoyed the intense jealousy that flared in Sebastian's eyes.

"Oh don't worry," He added, "you are still the most beautiful to me. That won't change. But I won't lie and say that I will never find anyone else attractive…or erotic."

Sebastian looked completely displeased, but Ciel continued to smile, unable to help himself. It was just too delicious how transparent Sebastian was on this point. Then again, much had changed for them in the last half-century that they had been living together as demons.

At first Sebastian had been extremely cold toward him. He had still obeyed Ciel's every order, but he had done so mechanically, and sorrowfully. Ciel had tried not to let on how very much that had hurt him. For all that he had tried to be tough as nails and detached, his heart had ached. He had never been able to completely suppress his human emotions, no matter how he had acted when he _was_ a human, and even now as a demon they lingered with him. It had only taken a matter of months before he had done something that he had never thought possible; he had broke down and actually wept. Not in front of Sebastian, of course. At least, not at first. He had tried to leave. He had not been able to take the waves of irritation and the brooding coming from the one person he needed more than ever to comfort him.

They had been in Paris again, of all places, and Ciel could not stand Sebastian's mood any longer. He had bathed him, dressed him in his night shirt and put him to bed and left, without speaking a single word. Ciel had been too discouraged to sleep, and had felt that his heart was going to break. So he had left through the window, and then climbed his way to the highest point of Notre Dame. There, he had let himself weep. For the first time in years, he wept. He wept for all that he had never let himself before; his parents, his home, his fiancé whom he would never marry, his life that was now lost despite having known that it would end someday. But most of all, he had wept for the love of a demon butler who appeared to hate him. The one person who had always been there, even if it was just because of the contract. Ciel had felt affection from him in the way a pet might receive before. Even that was warmer and more comforting than this cold indifference.

His eyes had been red-rimmed and sore as only a demon's could be by the time Sebastian found him. Ciel still did not know how long Sebastian may have watched him from the shadows before coming over to him and touching his shoulder. All he knew was that through his tears he had done yet one more thing that he never thought he could; he had moved Sebastian's heart. The demon had comforted him that night, and every night since.

Therefore now, more than fifty years later, they were tangled up in each other's arms in the bed they shared. A strong, steady bond had been formed that had nothing to do with contracts. It was a bond between their hearts. Or what hearts they had.

"You know, master," Sebastian said, "All this talk about Claude is making me think you should prove to me that you truly will remain faithful, regardless of any lustful detours you take."

The boy grinned and pushed Sebastian's shoulders to make him lie on his back. Ciel's small but deft hands began to run all over the strong expanse of his chest and abdomen, and his little full lips pressed firm, deliberate kisses everywhere on his smooth flesh.

"You're not trying to tell me that you doubt my desire for you, are you?" Ciel asked, taking one of Sebastian's dark, male nipples between his fingers and pinching it hard. Sebastian moaned softly, and Ciel grinned; he had found that the demon liked it rough. "It would be most unwise to test me, demon."

Ciel stilled suddenly as he realized what he had just said. Sebastian did not miss it either, and he asked, tauntingly,

"Young master is forgetting what he himself is, I think?"

Ciel responded by slapping him across the face, hard. Sebastian growled, this time with lustful intent, and Ciel knew that his slap had seriously turned him on.

"Back to me proving how desirable I find you…" Ciel said nothing more but bit down suddenly on Sebastian's chest, his infant fangs breaking the skin. Sebastian let out his first real groan of the night, his hands flying to grip Ciel's sides as the boy's small tongue lapped at the little trickle of black blood.

"Young master Ciel…" Sebastian knew that it aroused Ciel to hear his name tacked on the end of such a formal title, even if calling him by his first name was just as common between them now. "I can see that you desire me, very much," he whispered, running his hands up under Ciel's loose silk shirt, and stripping it off him by tearing it in two. "But then…you desire Claude now as well?"

"I am a demon now, Sebastian. You of all people know that my lusts are very strong."

"Indeed, stronger than most demons who have been alive since time began. I can't think of any instances of a demon being born after our fall from heaven."

"Think of it this way," Ciel said, licking at the wound he had made and watching it heal, "Claude could prove to be a strong ally in the future. It might be wise to form a friendship…of sorts."

Sebastian let his fingers explore the familiar lines of Ciel's spine.

"You do have a point. But…could Claude make you feel like I do? Could he do this-."

Sebastian suddenly lunged forward, throwing both of them off the bed and pinning Ciel up against the opposite wall, holding him there with his own strong body. Ciel gave a growl of his own; he had come to find that occasionally, he liked it rough as well.

"Could Claude anticipate your every need? Your every desire?" Sebastian sank his own fangs into Ciel's neck, and he enjoyed the violent tremble that ran through the small body as he bit down. Ciel moaned at the flood of pleasure the bite provided him. He seized Sebastian's arms and wrapped his boyish legs around Sebastian's trim but powerful waist.

"God, Sebastian…"

Sebastian pulled back from his neck, Ciel's blood staining his lips and rolling slowly down one side of his dignified chin. Ciel trembled all over again from the erotic sight.

"Could Claude make your entire body sing with just one bite?" He leaned in very close to Ciel's face and began to lick the blood from his own lips.

"Could he arouse you this much with tenderness as well as roughness?" His long fingers dipped down between Ciel's quivering legs to press teasingly against the twitching hardness he found there. The thin fabric of his shorts provided extra stimulation as Sebastian began to gently rub him with just the very tips of his fingers.

"Ah! Please…!"

"Does Claude know every inch of your body? Does he know how to manipulate every single one of your pleasure spots?"

Ciel thrust his hips forward against Sebastian's fingers.

"Sebastian! I'm-I'm…"

"Could Claude be as patient as I am with you, and take time to prepare your tight little body? Does he know how to work it gently until it opens smoothly to receive him?"

"Enough, Sebastian! Just take me!"

Sebastian grinned as Ciel tugged his head down for a hot, chaotic, beautiful kiss. As it drug on longer and longer Sebastian worked Ciel's shorts down his legs and began to rub his fingers against Ciel's entrance. The boy squirmed and moaned until Sebastian's own hard length was impaled deep within the flesh that had so often received him. Gauging Ciel's mood to be a wild one, Sebastian thrust repeatedly hard and fast, Ciel's little back beating the wall he leaned against over and over as he clung to Sebastian and groaned his name between kisses.

Finally the moment came when they both were at their peak. Tonight Ciel threw his head back as he came, uttering a very guttural groan as he spurt against Sebastian's rocking body. Some nights Ciel would want to look at Sebastian's face while he climaxed, and most often he would press his face adorably into Sebastian's neck as if hiding. Sebastian loved it when he did that, his hot little breath panting against his collarbone as he finished his final moments of ecstasy. Tonight, though, he still looked beautiful as ever, head tilted back to present the pale lines of his slender neck. Sebastian came himself at the sight, letting out a loud moan and thrusting shallowly a few more times before his body stilled.

He held Ciel up a few moments longer as they both breathed hard, and then he quickly laid back on the bed, bringing his young master to lie beside him. After they had recovered in each other's arms and were softly touching each other here or there in the afterglow, Sebastian smirked and said,

"I wonder if Claude would ever do it like that; holding you against the wall for so long?"

Ciel huffed irritably and frowned up into Sebastian's face.

"For all your dislike of Claude, I bet you'd get hard watching him with me."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, and raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Is that a challenge, young master?"

Ciel smiled and slowly licked his red, swollen lips.

"Only if you're up to it."

"Oh, now, master, you should never tempt me with a chance to prove you wrong."

"Was that what I was doing?" Ciel asked, looking innocently up at the ceiling, "I see it more as an opportunity to prove that I am always right. That, and hopefully a good lay."

Sebastian chuckled, pulling Ciel in close to his body and cuddling him tightly.

"You're hopeless."

"And you're about to lose a bet."

"Tomorrow night, then?"

"Tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2

Claude Faustus knelt over the body of his latest victim. His hands, arms, and chest were spattered in dark red blood, his face speckled as well. His eyes glowed red in the blackness of the alleyway, the moonlight glinting off his glasses as he leaned in to draw out the sweet soul. The lips of the young body were soft and still warm against his own as he kissed the soul from them and swallowed with pleasure, licking the last remnants of flavor from their silky corners.

Only a brief moment and another life ended, another soul devoured, another sorrow stacked against mankind. Claude drew back, gazing down at the shattered body. He gave a small sigh, and let his hand cup the back of his victim's head, stroking the soft hair.

"Now this is ironic; the prey you so carefully hunted is nothing less than a young boy, how interesting."

Claude's head jerked up at the sound of the voice. Above him, on the roof of the building that made up half the alley, a black silhouette stood out against the moon. A silhouette that he knew well, even after all these years he would never forget it, or that voice, smooth as the blackest silk.

"Even with all that damage to the body you left his face intact. How compassionate of you. I must say, he possesses very similar features to someone else I know. Someone who neither you nor I could capture."

Claude's expression turned openly sorrowful as Sebastian dropped from the building to stand before him and his kill. He nodded slowly, turning his blazing gaze back to the body he held in his arms.

"Instead, he captured us." He responded softly, his blood-stained fingers stroking over the boy's smooth cheek, leaving trails of red on the flawless skin. "Ensnared us entirely in his web of unintentional enchantment, binding us with a spell that can never be broken now..."

"What spell are you bound by?" Sebastian asked, curious about the depth of feeling he was receiving from the other demon; he had changed since their duel. He almost seemed more…vulnerable now. Claude drew the boy's head toward his own and slowly licked up the blood his fingers had left behind on his small face. After which he pressed his own forehead's to the boy's as he spoke,

"Eternal hunger for that which I shall never have. We share this, do we not? You should feel it more than I," Claude looked up and met Sebastian's eyes sincerely, almost pityingly. "You have to be near him. You have to feel the pain of loss with every passing moment. I had only known him for a few short months and I am rendered like this now; pointlessly seeking out any substitute I can find with every day and night I live. I cannot imagine how it must be for you, who had been craving him for three years.

Sebastian grinned, and pressed his gloved hand to his chin as if contemplating.

"You are wrong."

Claude's eyes widened a bit in surprise, and his kneeling body straightened up. His grip on the lifeless boy tightened as he asked,

"How? How can I possibly be wrong?"

"It is precisely because I spend my life with him now that I have come to accept the passing of his soul. I grieved the loss of it bitterly in the beginning, but then I realized something,"

Sebastian stopped speaking to kneel down in front of Claude, reaching out and touching the dead boy's face as well. Slowly, he closed the wide, staring blue eyes. They were just a few shades lighter than Ciel's.

"My young master is still Ciel Phantomhive. His spirit, his personality, and his body…they are all the same, perfectly preserved for eternity. In that way, in some strange, intangible sense, his soul still lives on.."

Claude was staring at him, his face mesmerized by Sebastian's words, his hands shaking a bit on the corpse. Sebastian leaned in closer, and Claude did not stop him. With a deliberate bass to his voice, Sebastian whispered directly into his ear,

"And I taste it, every single day."

Sebastian could hear Claude's breath increasing, could feel the desire rising in his being…along with the anger. In a surge of anguish Claude lashed out, throwing Sebastian against the alley wall and clutching his throat, the lifeless body he had been holding dropping into the pool of its own blood. Sebastian showed no reaction to this, simply continued to smile at Claude's very close face, which was snarling and panting. The Spider Demon's grip was not enough to harm him, just keep him still. Sebastian knew that he had practically invited this kind of attack in the first place.

"That is not true! You're taunting me!" Claude said hotly, his entire body shaking with rage. Sebastian calmly shrugged his shoulders in a defenseless gesture, saying lightly,

"You can be the judge of that."

"What-what do you mean?" Claude asked.

"I mean that if you think it's not true, you should test it for yourself."

"How…could I even..?"

Sebastian smirked up at him slyly, his own eyes shifting from even red to blazing hellfire as he asked,

"You haven't seen him once since that day, have you?"

Claude's jaw set tightly, his glare lessening a bit.

"How would you know if the essence of his soul was truly gone forever? You haven't stared into the eternally deep wells of his eyes, bluer than heaven itself, or smelled the sweet fragrance that his hair gives off."

Claude's grip on him lessened slightly as Sebastian spoke, his voice becoming far away and sincere as it described his dearest master.

"You haven't felt the petal-softness of his body, flawless in its every inch. The rise and fall of his slender chest as he sleeps, wrapped in your arms and trusting you. His elegant fingers, so small and tapered with such grace. The stately walk he does, carried by his young legs toward any goal he sees. The grim set of his little pointed chin, so defiant, so determined…his smile…once so rare and now so sweet on his full, pink lips…"

Claude released him completely, stepping back with a small breath almost as if Sebastian had singed him with his words. Sebastian pushed away from the brick wall and stepped forward.

"You haven't ever made love to him, hearing his priceless little sounds, his heartfelt pleading for more pleasure as he clings to you in desperation…"

Claude's face twisted with anger once again, but before he could make another move, Sebastian laid down his final card,

"…and yet…for some reason he wants you to."

There was a silence that rang out for long unbroken moments. Claude looked completely stunned, unable to process the information.

"W-what did you just say?" He asked, rather undignified as he stuttered.

"You heard me, Claude. For whatever reason, my master wishes to give you this most precious of gifts; to adore his body. I carry out his every wish out of love now as well as duty, and this is what he wants. Plus," Sebastian's own mouth twisted slightly, "I have a bet to win."

For all his surprise, shock, and even (Sebastian sensed) excitement, Claude laughed bitterly.

"A bet? Is that all I am?"

"Not all, just in part."

"How so?"

"I do not wish to tell you all the details of the wager we have, but I will ease your mind by telling you that it arose out of the prospect of bringing you into our bed, not the other way around."

"Oh yes, my mind is immensely at ease." Claude said, growling.

"Is that a rejection of my young master's offer? Because I can go back to him right now and tell him—"

"No!"

The desperation in Claude's tone erased all the anger and uncertainty from a second before. He seemed embarrassed to have spoken in such a way. He cleared his throat and in a move that genuinely surprised Sebastian, knelt down in a humble bow.

"If it truly be the young Ciel's wishes that I…share his-your-bed…I would be most eagerly inclined to accept his invitation."

"Yes…" Sebastian said, slight displeasure to his voice, "I thought you might."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel didn't ask how Sebastian was going to find Claude. He really couldn't have cared less as long as his order was obeyed. It would only be a short matter of time before Sebastian returned with him. Ciel reclined on the bed, stretching his arms above his head and humming to himself at the feel of the plush bedcover beneath him.

Ciel had made Sebastian dress him special for tonight. He had fancied a harem look; fine white pants that slit up the outer sides and gathered just above his ankles with a wide silver cloth wrap at the waist, and a short sapphire blue vest that exposed the middle of his chest. Sebastian had chuckled at him as he was helping him tie the waist wrap, stating how his pale complexion and obvious English features made him completely incompatible with the outfit, considering how dark India's people were. He also commented on how Ciel rarely dressed up for him anymore, much less their former enemy.

To shut him up Ciel had simply given him what he liked to call the 'eyes of the incubus', wordlessly challenging him to change his opinion, and Sebastian immediately tried to reverse the dressing process. When Ciel wouldn't let him he simply stated that he had been wrong and that Ciel looked stunning.

Ciel turned his head to the side to look in one of the huge mirrors he had had Sebastian put up in the room earlier that day. He wanted to be able to see what was going on, as he hated being cornered or having a blind spot. Yes, he thought he looked very desirable. Ciel licked his lips toward his reflection and pulled up one knee to strike a more seductive pose on the bed.

"Damn right I'm stunning." He breathed, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"A narcissist as well as a gambler? My, my, Lord Ciel you are a busy lad."

Ciel did not turn over to face the voice, having sensed that he was there, he simply smiled at himself.

"Come where I can see you." Sebastian obeyed, and moved so that Ciel could look at him in the mirror. Ciel had ordered him to change into similar clothes to his own when he returned. In the split second that Sebastian had entered the room he had changed into the slitted grey pants and black vest, with a blood-red waist wrap offsetting the whole outfit. Ciel was not going to tell him, at least not right then, that he looked sumptuous.

"Have you brought him?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, my lord. He is waiting outside the door."

"How does he seem?"

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but I believe he is a bit…nervous."

Ciel grinned wickedly at Sebastian's reflection.

"Oh…well I hope I can do something to help him out."

Sebastian sighed wearily, wanting to be aroused by Ciel's appearance and most of all by his seductive attitude, but he could not, knowing that Claude was the reason for both at this moment.

"But, he is also eager, my lord, of that I am sure."

Ciel sat up slowly, and the seductiveness was lost instantly as he scooted to the end of the bed. Sebastian suppressed the urge to laugh as Ciel swung his short legs over the edge of the tall mattress to dangle there. If Ciel had any idea how childlike he looked moving like that, he certainly was not going to admit it. Instead he crossed his bare arms across his semi-bare chest and donned his neutral face, the one that Sebastian had known so well when the boy was a human.

"Well then, Sebastian, let's not keep him waiting any longer. I daresay he's waited enough."

"As you wish…my Lord Ciel." When Sebastian turned his back Ciel shivered from the words. He always loved it when Sebastian called him that.

Sebastian walked in his bare feet to the door, slowly opening it and ushering Claude inside. He was just as handsome as he had ever been. No longer did he wear the butler uniform, instead a fine, almost satiny shirt of deep green hung perfectly on his manly frame, tucked neatly into his trim black pants. He still wore the spectacles.

Ciel's sharp eyes caught how Claude smirked ever-so-slightly at Sebastian's own appearance. When his golden eyes fell on Ciel, however, any humor faded at once. Sebastian closed the door, and Claude stood completely still right where he had stepped into the room. His eyes took in every aspect of Ciel's appearance; his smooth skin bare in more places than he ever allowed it to be before, his eyes still so very big and blue, his demeanor confident as a king, and his clothes…Sebastian had been right, Ciel was still himself, soul or not. And Claude still wanted him desperately.

Sebastian came up behind Claude and said softly,

"Now, now, Claude, please do not be rude. Step forward and greet your most courteous host."

Claude followed Sebastian's instruction and walked a few steps closer to the bed, where he stopped, stared at Ciel for a few seconds more, and then dropped into a low, graceful bow on one knee.

"So, Claude Faustus," Ciel began, his voice quiet yet filled with authority, "you have decided to accept my offer."

"I have…Ciel." Claude said, still kneeling on the floor.

"Stand up for goodness' sake." Ciel said, sounding not exactly harsh, but insistent. Claude did so.

"I imagine that you never wanted to see me again. I understand that it could be quite…painful for you."

Claude adjusted his glasses a bit before he spoke, with soft conviction,

"Painful only in the way one sees a replica of an exquisite artwork, young one; just because it is not the original doesn't make it any less breathtakingly beautiful."

Ciel's eyes narrowed for a second, considering these words before they filled with warmth and a smile spread across his face. Claude looked surprised at the expression, not used to seeing it on the boy.

"You're nothing if not a smooth bastard," Ciel said, his tone lowering, "so, now that we've established that I'm an exquisite replica…" Ciel unfolded his arms and leaned back onto his hands, drawing one leg up to brace on the side of the bed, "…let's move forward."

Sebastian cleared his throat from behind Claude and stepped up beside him.

"There will be some conditions, of course." He said, seeming slightly irked that Ciel had not mentioned this at the outset.

"Conditions?" Claude asked, his expression blank as he stared at Ciel's bare thigh that was showing through the slit in his harem pants.

"Yes," Ciel said, "while I invited you here willingly, I still need to ensure that this evening is a pleasant one…for us both."

"I understand…"Claude said, in a very faraway voice as he let his eyes trail down Ciel's open vest.

"Just to be sure that you do," Sebastian said, "you will obey my master's every command as if you were his servant. That is what you wanted from the beginning, is it not? And if at any point you do anything he does not enjoy, then I shall throw you out. Is that clear?"

"Very." Claude actually turned his head to look at Sebastian this time. "And what about you? Where will you be in all this?"

Ciel gave a small chuckle.

"We have our own bet to settle, so Sebastian will be watching us…at first."

Claude's eyes flicked up and down the length of Sebastian's body for a moment, and then settled on his face.

"At first?"

Sebastian smiled.

"One way or the other, I have a strong feeling that I will not remain detached for long, isn't that right, master?"

"Oh yes, once I win the bet you'll do more than just stand there and watch, don't doubt that."

It was Sebastian's turn to chuckle as he walked up to Ciel and reached out, cradling his face in one hand and leaning down to kiss his lips softly. Ciel allowed this, even slipping a hand into Sebastian's hair. The butler pulled back to ask,

"And what if you lose the bet, my Lord Ciel?"

"Damn, you look delicious in those clothes…" Ciel whispered, kissing him back.

"Thank you, my lord, but you didn't answer my question."

Ciel pushed him away gently, and said,

"You know the answer to that, Sebastian. I will have you join us either way."

The boy looked at Claude, who's expression was stern now. Ciel also caught the smug look on Sebastian's face as he retreated to stand to the side.

"Damn it Michaelis," Claude said, "you never could resist the chance to show off around me."

Ciel scoffed and slid down off the bed, walking toward the Spider Demon.

"You and Sebastian, both so easily jealous of each other," he reached Claude, and carefully placed a hand on his arm. The demon stiffened as if Ciel had shocked him. "At least for tonight, I want you two to get along." He tugged at Claude's sleeve, in a strange and eerie imitation of how a child might get an adult's attention. Claude followed his unspoken command and knelt down to his level.

"I want you two to do more than just get along." Ciel said, taking hold of Claude's hand. Slowly, he stroked the long fingers, a bit broader than Sebastian's but still soft with dark black nails. Claude's breathing seemed to have stopped. Ciel looked directly into his eyes, and placed Claude's hand on his bare chest. "I want you to share."

Claude stared at his hand where it lay pinned between Ciel's small fingers and his smooth, childish chest as if he were watching something of which he was not a part. But the sensation of Ciel's demon heart beating against his skin was no illusion. He swallowed a bit and said,

"Ciel…precious Ciel…" Unable to wait any longer, Claude bent forward and pressed his lips to Ciel's cheek, gently feeling it's softness with his mouth. He trailed his kisses up to his forehead, down his short nose, and to the other side of his face. "Am I allowed to kiss you on the mouth?" He asked huskily, letting his free hand come to rest on Ciel's slender waist.

"You can do anything you wish," Ciel said, placing his other hand over Claude's to encourage him. "I will not stop you, even if you wish to bite me and suck my blood. I will only stop you if you try to kill me. In which case, you will be dead soon afterward."

"I will see to it personally." Sebastian said from the corner.

"I can really…do as I wish?" Claude asked, pulling back to look into Ciel's eyes. The boy nodded, and began backing away from him, crooking a finger as he neared the bed.

"Now why don't you come over here…and kiss me on the mouth."

Claude licked his lips and followed, reaching out for Ciel the moment the boy sat himself on the edge of the bed again. This time he held Ciel's sides with both his hands as he leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on Ciel's mouth. He exhaled like an aroused adolescent and kissed him again. And again.

"God…so sweet…" He murmured, stroking Ciel's hair and burying his nose in it to breathe in its scent deeply. "You were right, Sebastian, his hair smells so good…"

Ciel cast a slightly annoyed look at Sebastian over Claude's shoulder. The butler merely smiled at him, watching Claude carefully.

Claude began kissing Ciel in earnest, moving his lips more firmly along Ciel's own, guiding him. His broad hands began to wander over Ciel's bare arms, down the sides of his legs through and beneath the fabric of the slitted pants, and up and down his slender back. Ciel was becoming aroused with how careful Claude was, how his touch was almost reverent. It was hard not to when the touch was so teasingly soft.

"You're…being so gentle…" Ciel said when Claude pulled away from his mouth to kiss his ear.

"Does that surprise you?" Claude asked, his voice shooting right into Ciel's ear and making him shiver.

"It actually does. But I am enjoying it. Keep showing me that gentleness." Ciel tipped forward to lay his forehead against Claude's chest. "Lay me on the bed."

Claude did as he was told, wrapping his arms around the small boy and lifting him into the center of the bed. Once there he straddled the boy and gazed down at the slender form stretching seductively beneath him.

"Don't stop." Ciel said, in a soft, breathy voice. Claude never thought he would ever hear Ciel Phantomhive use a tone like that…it was…erotic. He leaned down and began nuzzling Ciel's neck, his hands softly pressing here and there on his upper body.

"Your glasses, take them off." Ciel said, and Claude all but ripped them from his face, flinging them carelessly behind him. There was a small 'clink' as they hit the floor somewhere beyond the bed. Claude slid Ciel's small vest to the side, revealing the whole of his young chest. Claude took in the sight slowly, letting his eyes memorize every detail, knowing he might never have this chance again. He let his fingers stroke the soft flesh of his breast, rubbing absently across a nipple.

Ciel gasped, his little hips shifting a bit.

"You like that?" Claude asked, licking the throbbing vein in the side of Ciel's pale throat. He repeated his action, rubbing the nipple again. Ciel arched this time, letting out a very small moan.

"Oh, he likes it…" Sebastian said very quietly from his spot in the shadows. "Young master loves it when his nipples are teased."

"Stay out of this, Sebastian…" Ciel hissed, as Claude began playing with his other nipple as well.

"Oh yes…" Sebastian crooned ignoring him, "I once made him come just by sucking on those dear little things…"

"We don't need the commentary!" Ciel all but groaned as Claude licked at his collarbone.

"Tell me what he likes, Sebastian." Claude said suddenly, not looking up at the other demon but continuing to stroke Ciel's gently shaking body.

"With pleasure." Sebastian said.

"I've dug my own grave," Ciel said breathlessly as Claude flicked his nipples with his thumbs.

"Firstly, he likes it when you speak to him. Be sure to keep your voice low and your words erotic."

"So you like words, do you, Ciel?" Claude asked, moving up to whisper very slowly in his ear. "I'm going to tease you slowly, until you beg for mercy. I'll make you writhe beneath my touch and beg me to satisfy you. Feel that?" Claude drug his fingertips down Ciel's flat stomach, ever so lightly, and then back up, and repeated the action over and over as he continued, "feel how soft I'm touching you? Such light, delicate touches, almost like a soft breeze or a feather brushing across your flesh. Then if I touch here, right over your navel…ah, you like it there, don't you? That little sound was just precious. What if I move lower, and stroke your hip through these satiny pants? Hmm…that must feel nice…"

Ciel was trembling now. As much as he loved Sebastian's voice, Claude's was just as smooth, silky, and arousing. His entire body was excited, and he could not hold himself still.

"Sebastian," He said, glaring over at where he stood in the corner. "So help me I'll pay you back for this before tonight is over."

"But why, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Sebastian said. "Just look at that tent you are making in your new pants."

Ciel growled at him. Just then Claude clamped his mouth down onto Ciel's left nipple, and the boy cried out. His hands flew to seize Claude's shoulders as his sensitive nub was played beneath the hot tip of the demon's tongue.

"Ah! Oh! So good…" Ciel moaned, his hips shifting again, more urgently.

"Rub your knee between his legs," Sebastian said, his voice a bit rough, "that really drives him wild."

Claude did so, and Ciel instantly began thrusting his hips against that strong knee, moaning as his nipples were played and his hardness was rubbed.

"Sebastian!" He managed to pant out, "Stop…telling him…what…to do…to me…he's…supposed to….do…what…_he_ wants!"

"Hm, but I rather like this," Claude said, as he shifted from one nipple to the other, "This way it's almost like you're helpless…"

Ciel cried out again as Claude used his teeth to pinch his nipple around the edges.

"Ah! Harder, bite me harder…" Ciel breathed, cradling Claude's head in his arms. As Claude obeyed and as Ciel felt his flesh singing, he cast his eyes over to Sebastian again. "Let me see you, Sebastian." He panted.

Sebastian moved forward into the firelight, and despite the sensations running through his body, Ciel managed to laugh.

"Well, well, well; look who just lost a bet."


	4. Chapter 4

There it was; an inescapably blatant fullness in the front of Sebastian's harem pants. Ciel felt a thrill of triumph, but was having trouble concentrating, as Claude's continued attentions to his nipples were distracting him, and Sebastian's state did nothing to help him focus.

"Well, master," Sebastian said with a small smirk, "what are the consequences for losing our bet?"

Ciel only groaned as Claude slid his mouth up to lick his ear and whisper into it,

"You never settled what would happen if one of you lost? That's not like you. What will you make him do?" Claude's hands stroked Ciel's sides, making him twitch and squirm.

"I…I don't…"

"May I make a suggestion?" Ciel gasped in response as Claude bit into his earlobe gently.

"W-what?"

"Let me," Claude lifted his golden eyes to run them over Sebastian, "let me take him."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise.

"You?! I thought…I mean, I never…"

"Finish your sentences, master, really," Sebastian said almost wearily, "it seems my ass is on the line here."

Despite his arousal and his confusion, Ciel stopped, looked at Sebastian, and burst out laughing. He had never heard his butler use such a phrase before, and he was overcome with mirth.

"I don't find this very humorous." Sebastian interjected, though he too was smiling. Finally Claude kissed Ciel again, and all laughter was drained away in the rising desire brought on by that hot mouth. When he pulled away Claude said,

"Differences aside, I have always found your Sebastian to be quite a specimen. While I once harbored fantasies about ripping his limbs from that trim body, I soon shifted my thinking when we were no longer blatant enemies…to that body alone."

As Claude spoke his eyes once more began following the lines of Sebastian's chest that could be seen, exposed by his harem vest. He licked his lips, slowly, deliberately, and then turned to look back down at Ciel, who was thinking. A moment later, Ciel cast his own eyes over to Sebastian, then back to Claude, then back once more to his butler, asking,

"Are you completely averse to this, Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave an airy sigh and put his hand on his face, peeking out between his fingers as he answered,

"I am averse to nothing…when it comes to your wishes, Master Ciel."

A smile spread slowly on Ciel's face, as his heart began to race at the prospect of watching Sebastian being…

"Alright…alright then…" He said, his voice shaking, "come over here. And we will do this _my_ way." The boy looked rather pointedly at Claude as he spoke, who nodded, though his eyes were on Sebastian's approaching form. The red-eyed demon was walking toward the bed, obviously aware by his sensual gait of the two sets of eyes following his every move. Ciel felt like smirking himself when he saw just how much Sebastian must be enjoying the attention.

"As my lord commands," He slipped onto the bed to lean over Ciel and kiss him, whispering against his lips, "so I must do."

Ciel wrapped his arms around his demon suddenly, drawing him down for a deeper kiss. The hot, familiar feeling of Sebastian's mouth, after being aroused by their former sworn enemy…it was enough to set Ciel's heart thumping like mad. He felt Claude's mouth kissing his navel again, his fingers teasing the outsides of his exposed thighs. Ciel gasped, breaking his kiss with Sebastian.

"Now, Claude," He said breathlessly, as Sebastian withdrew, "if I am allowing you to have _my_ Sebastian, you will ensure that he enjoys himself. Prepare him well. I don't want him to feel any pain-"

Sebastian suddenly cleared his throat, and Ciel looked up at him, a bit annoyed that he had been interrupted. Understanding dawned on him at once, however, upon seeing Sebastian's presumptuous raised eyebrow, and he finished his sentence,

"…unless that is what he wants. Understood?"

Claude's usually stoic face melted into a positively wicked grin as he answered,

"Perfectly understood…my lord."

Ciel shuddered, a completely unexpected thrill running through his chest and straight down to his hard cock at those words coming from Claude.

"Well then," Ciel shifted to the other side of the bed, the older demons watching him, waiting for the call, "go ahead."

Claude and Sebastian looked at one another, and Claude gestured gracefully to where Ciel had just been lying. Following the gesture, Sebastian eased himself onto his back, humming a little and saying with a breathy voice that he knew for a fact excited Ciel beyond belief,

"Ahhh…it's still warm…"

Ciel did indeed shiver, and in an oddly childish move, seized a nearby pillow and clutched it to his chest. Sebastian chuckled slightly.

"My, how cute you are like that, my lord."

"He is, isn't he?" Claude agreed, though he was not looking at the boy, but straddling Sebastian's hips, his eyes completely focused on the other demon's full, smiling lips. "A delicate, but strong master, capable of commanding a demon such as…" he let one hand trail down the front of Sebastian's chest, "yourself…"

Sebastian imitated Claude's earlier action and licked his lips slowly, reaching up to grasp the front of Claude's shirt and tug him down. Claude followed. Their eyes, red and gold, closed at the same time as their mouths met. It was surprisingly tender for a pair of demons, or so Ciel thought as he watched. The kiss was not unlike the ones that he himself shared with Sebastian; slow, measured, crafted to draw the most pleasure for both of them. When they broke apart, Sebastian made a purring sound in his chest, just like a cat and said,

"That was infinitely better than I expected."

"Insulting as always, Michaelis." Claude said, though there was no malice in his tone. He leaned back down to kiss him again, this time letting his hands run over Sebastian's chest. They eventually slid beneath him and pulled him up into a sitting position, the deepening kiss never breaking as Claude carefully slid the fine vest from Sebastian's sculpted shoulders and down his long slender arms.

Ciel swallowed hard at the sight.

Claude's hands began to tease the back of Sebastian's shoulders, down his spine, and across his shoulder blades, dragging his nails lightly across his smooth skin. Sebastian was not made of stone despite how cool he tried to act, and he began to give small little exhalations or gasps into their kiss as Claude found sensitive areas. This excited Ciel; he had heard those sounds before, he had been the one who caused them, but he had never _seen_ Sebastian react like this. The mirrors helped him see both angles at the same time. He knew they had been a good idea.

The deep kiss broke as Claude dragged his mouth down the side of Sebastian's neck, his hands continuing their feather-light attack on Sebastian's nerves. Sebastian tilted his head back and his mouth parted, eyes closed. Ciel's own mouth opened as his breathing came faster. He clutched his pillow with one hand, the other wandering down to tease his waiting hardness as he watched.

"I am surprised, Michaelis," Claude growled against Sebastian's neck, "you are so much more vulnerable when under the siege of the flesh."

An earthy chuckle met his words.

"Vocal, perhaps. At ease, perhaps. But never vulnerable."

So saying, Sebastian reached down and grasped between Claude's legs without any warning. The spider demon hissed and his body lurched forward a bit, rocking into Sebastian's shoulder.

"I stand corrected," Claude said, "but you are sensitive…" he ran his fingertips across the side of Sebastian's waist, making his grip slacken as he twitched, "more sensitive than you care to admit, I think."

Sebastian purred again, leaning his head against Claude's, where it rested on his shoulder,

"Care to test that theory?"

"Oh, how could I possibly resist such an invitation?"

Claude purred back, pushing Sebastian to lie flat on his back again, and raking his fingers across Sebastian's bare chest. Sebastian's muscles jerked and twitched beneath the gentle assault, and Ciel could see his hardness do the same beneath their thin fabric prison.

Ciel was seriously aroused, his hardness aching with the need to be relieved. He was far away from interrupting this scene however; Claude, teasing his Sebastian within an inch of his tolerance. Claude lifted Sebastian's arms so they rested on the pillows above his head, and began dusting them with light kisses, stroking the inside of his arms where he wasn't kissing. Sebastian's chest was visibly rising and falling with his heavy breathing. His long legs shifted, one knee rising up for a few seconds, before sliding down to lay flat and letting the other do the same, and over and over as he became increasingly aroused.

Claude worked his way down to Sebastian's navel, his lips and hands having set Sebastian's nerves on edge before they reached the red waist wrap.

"Ah, just look at you," Claude said, observing the rather pink tint to Sebastian's cheeks, "I never thought I would ever see you so flushed, but then again," He let his tongue run along the top of the waist wrap, "I never had the pleasure to test your endurance before." His eyes darted over to Ciel, whose hand was hidden by the pillow he clutched, but its movement making it very clear what he was doing.

"It seems your endurance isn't the only one being tested," Claude said, and Sebastian looked over at Ciel as well, having seemed to have forgotten him for a brief span of time. The sight of his dear, young face so red and his eyes so heavy and aroused, and his moving hand...

"Oh, Ciel…" Sebastian breathed, "you're so beautiful…"

As he spoke, Ciel's hand sped up a bit and his little brows drew in tighter. Claude began to untie Sebastian's wrap, finally pulling it away and opening the front of the harem pants.

"Lost the wager, indeed…" Claude said, observing Sebastian's length. "I think I can discern what wager that was, and just how badly you lost…" He ran his palm up the underside, making Sebastian lift his hips a bit. Claude took this opportunity to slide the loose pants completely down Sebastian's legs, and letting them drop to the floor. He sighed as he ran his strong hands up Sebastian's calves and thighs, his touch there more firm and groping than his earlier light touches.

"Lovely…" He muttered, and Sebastian looked down at him, giving a small smirk as he deliberately spread his legs. It was this move that finally began to crack Claude's own stamina. He breathed fast as he leaned down to place firm, open-mouthed kisses on Sebastian's inner thighs, his hands settling on Sebastian's cock.

Ciel bit his lip as his butler began to pant audibly, his hips jerking slightly with every pull of Claude's hand. His long arms slid down from above his head, and his slender fingers began to run over his own upper body. The sight was almost too much for Ciel; he had never seen Sebastian do anything like that before, even in all these years.

"Oh god…" He could not keep from whispering. The older demons' eyes turned to him at once unexpectedly, and he gulped. They both smiled at him, and Sebastian, in a gesture that was nearly the end of the boy, winked at him.

With that, Ciel abandoned all teasing and tore at his own waist wrap so he could reach beneath and grip his cock directly. He had to squeeze his eyes shut at the touch of his own hand. They opened again at once so as not to miss anything.

Claude turned his attentions back to Sebastian, going in for the kill. He began licking Sebastian's opening most vigorously. Sebastian openly sighed repeatedly and his wandering hands came to grip the sides of the pillow beneath his head. Claude's mouth worked tirelessly for minutes on end before he drew back, and looked over at Ciel. Wordlessly, he held out two fingers to the boy.

Ciel knew exactly what he wanted, and leaned forward slightly to reach them. He wasted no time, but began running his tongue over the proffered fingers, coating them thoroughly before pulling them into his mouth and sucking. Claude gasped as Ciel nipped at his digits gently, and then drew back, leaving them well lubricated.

"Well done, master…" Sebastian said, reaching out his own hand to stroke the side of Ciel's soft head. The boy groaned and leaned into his touch. "Come here…" Sebastian said, his voice a bit broken as Claude began easing his wet fingers into his body. Ciel did not have to be told twice, and he all but threw himself down by his demon's side, letting his arms enfold him.

"There is no need to stop there, little one." Claude said as he scissored his fingers within Sebastian's tight body, reaching out with his other hand to stroke down Ciel's trembling back, "Why don't you mount him? It was your wish to make this pleasant for him, was it not? Why not make his body sing for us?"

Ciel shuddered at Claude's suggestion, looking up uncertainly into Sebastian's face, which was slightly twisted with pleasure.

"If you are willing, master, I would enjoy that very much."

Ciel nodded, and buried his face against the side of Sebastian's chest.

"When…when the time is right." He said, letting his tongue dart out to taste Sebastian's flesh. The demon growled, and his grip tightened on the boy. It was hard to hold Ciel completely while he was still on his back, but Sebastian managed with one arm, cradling his head with his other hand. This way he was still looking right at Claude when the Spider Demon began to penetrate.

They both hissed as the breach was made, and Ciel's head darted up from its momentary hiding place to watch what was happening.

Claude thrust forward, impaling Sebastian completely. Ciel literally felt the shudder run through Sebastian's body, and had to wonder when Claude had taken out his manhood, and how he had missed it. The answer was inconsequential now, as Claude leaned forward onto his hands, bringing his face very close to Ciel's.

"So very hot…" He said, his tone actually quite calm, "but…you are still taking me with such ease, you must have been taken recently…" He flashed his eyes toward Ciel. A slow smile touched his lips and he leaned in to kiss the boy. "you…devil…"

Ciel blushed even darker, though he returned the smile with a devious one of his own.

"Indeed."

"If you're done chit-chatting…" Sebastian said, rolling his hips and making Claude groan, "I believe you're supposed to be pleasuring me…"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Please do forgive me," Claude drawled sarcastically, "for being distracted, but your own Ciel is hardly the type I would consider capable of penetrating someone like you."

"Trust me," Sebastian said, pausing to once again lick his lips slowly, seductively, "Ciel is more than capable of satisfying anyone with his lovemaking skills. He is quite…enthusiastic…and nimble."

"Is he now?" Claude asked, turning to let his eyes flick down to the bulge in Ciel's harem pants, "Well then, perhaps…just perhaps, I could 'test that theory'?"

Sebastian chuckled lowly at the sound of his own words.

"Perhaps later. We certainly are testing a lot of theories tonight, are we not?"

"Indeed, but first, let's find the outcome of _this_…"

So saying, Claude clamped his hands down on Sebastian's hips and began to thrust earnestly into his tight flesh, giving small grunts of pleasure and watching Sebastian's drooping eyelids and open mouth. Sebastian's sleek body rocked with every move Claude made, and his eyes kept closing as Claude moved within him.

"Is…is it good, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, completely breathless and shedding his harem pants once and for all as even their loose, silky confines became too much for his weeping erection. "He's...not hurting you…is he?"

"Oh, no, master…" Sebastian replied brokenly, "it is very good…very good…ah…hmmm…but it's just getting started. Why don't you…oh…take his suggestion?"

"You mean mount you?" Ciel asked, staring down at Sebastian's own twitching hardness. "Can you…handle that?"

Sebastian gave a small smile that was more like a sneer, and he cupped the side of Ciel's face with one hand as he replied,

"Can I handle so much pleasure? Why don't we find out together?"

Ciel was finding the sight of Claude's manhood disappearing repeatedly into his butler almost too much to bear, and decided to go through with the idea. Moving quickly lest he should embarrass himself and spill right there and then without a single touch, he swung one leg over Sebastian's waist. Now his back was to Claude and he was looking only at his Sebastian. He ran his small hands up and down Sebastian's chest, smiling at the smoldering leer his butler gave him as he did so. Those long-fingered hands stroked up and down his sides and over his shoulders, sending thrills all through him especially when the thumbs brushed his hard-peaked nipples.

Ciel reached behind him, feeling the heat of Sebastian's hardness in his small hand. He gave it a tight squeeze and Sebastian groaned, his fingers gripping Ciel's flesh harshly. The pain was minimal, and only added fuel to the fire that had been kindled in Ciel the moment his butler had walked into the room in that lovely outfit. He slowly lowered his hips, noting Sebastian's expression hungrily. His red-eyed demon watched him with apprehension in his lovely face, tilting his head back as Ciel brushed the tip of his erection against his puckered entrance, back and forth, over and over.

"Damn tease you are, young master…" Sebastian forced out.

"What, no lotion?" Claude asked brokenly, as he thrust forward slow and deep, allowing Sebastian to brace for what Ciel was about to do. His eyes were glued to the sight of Ciel kneeling over Sebastian's waiting hardness, rubbing it against his ass.

"I think my master is too excited to wait for that." Sebastian replied huskily, trailing a hand down Ciel's stomach to cup his proud erection. The boy buckled forward, catching himself with his hands on either side of Sebastian's head.

"St-stop Sebastian! How am I supposed to—AAH! How am I supposed to last if you—GOD!"

Sebastian had begun rubbing him in earnest, thinking how lovely it might be to humiliate Ciel by making him come before any of them. Love him or no, Sebastian still had a devious streak.

"That's it, Ciel," Claude said, slowing his thrusts down even more, "lift your hips…"

Ciel was already splayed on Sebastian's chest, and with his demon's hand stroking him, he was helpless to follow any orders or suggestions from either of the other two. So Claude reached out and took his waist, one of his hands covering Sebastian's, which still lingered on one slender side. While still thrusting lazily, Claude lifted Ciel's hips upward and pressed his hot tongue to Ciel's sensitive portal. The boy began to moan; a higher pitched desperate sound that made both demons want to burst upon hearing it. Sebastian recognized it as a sign that Ciel was very, _very_ excited.

"Play with him gently," Sebastian managed to murmur against Ciel's soft hair, "but not for too long; you're preparing him for me, after all. I don't want you to spoil that."

Claude merely hummed his response, causing the vibration of his voice to move against Ciel's flesh. He jerked and swayed his hips slightly in Claude's grasp. For several agonizingly pleasurable moments Sebastian stroked his cock, and Claude licked and teased his ass, and right when he thought he could not handle any more, Claude retreated, and Sebastian's hand faltered as he was taken more forcefully by the spider demon after long moments of gentle thrusts.

"Now, master…please…" Sebastian breathed, his breath rushing past Ciel's ear and motivating him to sit up. Without any hesitation, Ciel seized Sebastian's erection and lowered himself upon it. Whatever pain he may have felt was swallowed immediately by Sebastian's long, guttural groan. He loved it when he could make him release such a sound.

Ciel's own body was shaken with the force of Claude's thrusts, and he had to fight for a few seconds to find the right rhythm with which to rise up and drop back down onto Sebastian. They found the rhythm, and continued their dance for long, lovely moments. At one point Ciel looked to the side to see them all in the mirror. He and Sebastian were entirely nude, but Claude was still fully dressed. What an erotic sight they were, all moving in perfect unison, all being pleasured to the fullest extent, though Sebastian was definitely the most happy of them all.

"God, god, god…" Sebastian kept breathing, his head thrown back and his hands creating bruise-marks on Ciel's buttocks and thighs as they held him, guided him, and groped him. All the while Claude's almost violent pounding into his body caused wave after wave of pleasure.

"Oh, master…" Sebastian said, as Ciel rocked on top of him, "He's found it…he's found the pleasure spot…ah…have…have I…found yours?"

Sebastian rarely spoke during the actual act, and so Ciel was much more excited than usual. He bit his lip as he impaled himself over and over, feeling his own spot touched again and again, sending orgasmic pleasure racing through him without making him come.

"Y-yes! You..f-f-found it…a l-long time ago…"

Before Sebastian could respond, Claude leaned forward and licked the side of Ciel's neck, latching on with his mouth and sucking hard. Ciel threw his head wantonly to one side, giving Claude complete access with a sharp sound of pleasure, his erection dripping suddenly.

The sight of his young master enjoying this was too much for Sebastian, coupled with Claude's intense ministrations and Ciel's tight body around his flesh, he gave in. With a long groan, Sebastian burst within Ciel's tight walls, and Claude let go of Ciel's neck as he felt Sebastian grip him like a vice with the power of his release. This pushed him over the edge as well, and he suddenly threw back his head and gave a hiss, pouring himself out into Sebastian's trembling body.

As the older demons both panted, their bodies slumping under the weight of such pleasure, Ciel stopped riding, and dropped his body forward onto Sebastian's again. He whined a bit, and rubbed his still-hard cock against Sebastian's stomach, letting the softening organ slide out of him.

"Oh, poor master…" Sebastian said with a tired grin, wrapping his arms around the boy, "and here I thought I could make you come before both of us."

Ciel was not in the mood to take Sebastian's condescending tone at the moment, and he sat up quickly, backhanding Sebastian as hard as his current state would allow. It was still fairly hard, and the sound almost echoed through the room.

"Don't make jokes!" He demanded, seizing Sebastian's face in his hands. "Just…just make me…make me…" His burning eyes softened again as he looked down into Sebastian's face; despite having just been reprimanded, and quite physically, too, Sebastian was staring at him with such an expression of tenderness that Ciel thought his heart would break.

"As you wish, my Lord Ciel…" Sebastian said, turning his head in Ciel's hands to slowly run his tongue along one of Ciel's fingers. The boy shuddered, and sat back, more quickly than he had wanted to and almost lost his balance. Claude's arms were waiting for him, catching him and drawing him to his strong chest.

"Ah, not satisfied yet, little one?" He whispered into Ciel's ear, reaching down to just brush a single finger against the very tip of Ciel's member.

"Ugn! STOP TEASING ME!" Ciel hissed, bucking his hips forward but still missing Claude's hand as it withdrew. Sebastian pushed himself up, sighing as Claude's own cock slipped out of him. He chuckled and sat back against the headboard, holding out his arms.

"If you wouldn't mind giving me my young master; I can hold him open for you."

"Yes, that would be most tantalizing…" Claude whispered softly against the red mark on Ciel's neck he had left earlier.

"What…what are you…" Ciel muttered, almost fighting them as he was shifted into Sebastian's arms. His back was against Sebastian's chest, and his legs were draped over Sebastian's thighs. Wordlessly, Sebastian spread Ciel's legs by opening his own. The sight excited Claude again, and he sat up on his knees briefly, took hold of the bottom of his green shirt, and pulled it over his head in one smooth motion. Ciel swallowed hard, scanning the almost bulging muscles in Claude's chest and arms. His butler's suit of so long ago had certainly hid them well…we was even larger in bulk than Sebastian, though of course no one would be more beautiful to Ciel.

Claude's spent manhood began to harden at the look he received from young Phantomhive, rising back to life where it stood, exposed through his trousers. He came forward, and ran his hands up and down those creamy slender thighs, making Ciel squirm. His erection was blushing red and standing straight up against his abdomen, weeping pearls earnestly at the tip.

"Aw…you want me to touch you?" Claude asked, teasing the inside of his thighs and even flicking his tongue against Ciel's hip joint. Ciel gave a frustrated but lovely groan and arched his body, his hips jolting forward on their own.

"Yyyeessss…" He groaned, panting hard and constantly moving in Sebastian's arms.

"You look like you'd come right now, just from me talking to you…" Claude mused, ever so gently dragging the tip of a finger down one of Ciel's swollen spheres. The boy gave another guttural groan and then growled like an animal, turning on Claude such a look of evil that Claude actually smiled.

"Oh dear, just look at that face…so beautiful when angry…"

"I've been saying that for years." Sebastian chimed in, holding Ciel's arms as the boy actually tried to hit Claude.

"Enough!" Ciel cried, "You are to obey me! BOTH of you!"

"Alright, alright." Claude said soothingly, and seeing that his teasing might have pushed Ciel too far, obliged him and took hold of his cock.

Ciel's anger vanished from his face and was replaced by the same passionately pleasured expression he had worn before. Claude ran his hands gently up and down the length a few times, fascinated.

"You are hard as a rock…" He said, leaning in to rub his soft cheek against one side. Ciel moaned, thrusting forward.

"Hmm…you like that, Ciel?" Sebastian whispered into his ear, rubbing Ciel's chest and stomach as Claude ministered to him.

"MMHMM!" Ciel hummed back loudly, his sounds becoming increasingly louder. Sebastian kissed the back of Ciel's shoulders and then said,

"Claude…I think you know what he wants…now give it to him."

Claude said nothing in response, but leaned his head down and wrapped his lips around the swollen head of Ciel's cock. Surprisingly, Ciel did not cry out; he went completely silent, stilled entirely by the intense pleasure of the long-awaited stimulation. As Claude began to suck gently and move his tongue, however, the sounds returned. They were more desperate now; high pitched and wild. No words or coherent sentences, simply feral sounds of pleasure.

Ciel thought he would lose his mind; he had been so hard for so long without being stimulated for a proper length of time. Now his flesh was incredibly sensitive and Claude's mouth felt so good…so incredibly hot he thought his cock would melt with the wetness, like exquisite lava pouring over him and licking his hot spots. Claude began to move his head up and down, taking him in all the way down to the hilt and rubbing his sac with a warm hand. Finally the moment came, rising like a heat wave through Ciel's entire body and down to his cock. He began repeatedly shouting the same sound:

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! OOOHHHHHH!"

"Good boy." Sebastian breathed against his temple.

Ciel was lost. His head fell back hard into Sebastian's shoulder and he gave a final wail, thrusting upward hard, driving even his sac into Claude's mouth as he shot stream after stream of hot pleasure down the demon's throat. Claude took it all, gripping Ciel's backside to support him and continuing to bob his head, drinking almost greedily. Even when Ciel's body collapsed into a quivering heap against his butler, Claude still sucked him hard and deep, drawing out the last drop of his essence. Ciel whimpered through his heavy breathing, unable to even lift his hands to grip Sebastian's arms, which now held him possessively around the waist. Claude released his limp member at last, and looked up at the boy.

His eyes were entranced, flaring their hellfire as he gazed upon the spent child whom he had just tasted.

"Your soul…" He said softly, reaching up and tenderly brushing the damp locks away from Ciel's face, "I could…taste your soul…so pure…so bitter…but so sweet and rich…"

Ciel was too deeply immersed in the afterglow of such intense pleasure to register Claude's words. He was already beginning to nod off, his eyes closed. But Sebastian heard him loud and clear. He reached out to Claude's hand, where it rested against Ciel's cheek, and he pressed it there, holding it still. This drew Claude's eyes up to his own. Sebastian held the other demon's gaze and said,

"Count yourself blessed, Spider. This taste… it is and forever shall be…sacred."

NOT OVER YET!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Is he really asleep?" Claude asked, observing Ciel.

The boy was stretched out in the bed, eyes closed, but moving every now and again in a fashion akin to someone aware of their surroundings. He would turn over and pull the pillow tighter under his chin, then turn again and pull the blankets around him differently, only to shake them off several moments later.

Both demons were also reclining on either side of him, watching this amusing and sweet display play out.

"Yes, he is asleep, but this is what I call a 'restless state'. He is closer to awake than asleep, but he's not truly aware." Sebastian stroked Ciel's head as he spoke. The boy did not respond, but remained still for the moment, curled around his pillow. "He usually gets like this in between 'rounds' if you know what I mean."

"You have had time to discover these things about him, and for that I envy you now." Claude said, watching Sebastian's hand in its journey through Ciel's soft hair.

"As you should," Sebastian replied, "For this one night is a gift that my master chose to give you this once, and I doubt that he will give such a gift twice."

Claude set his jaw slightly but nodded.

"I understand. He was always fiercely loyal, that much was evident to me even in the short time that I knew him during his lifetime. I confess, though I am enjoying this night greatly, I was surprised that he would make such an…unfaithful suggestion."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at Claude and ran his hand down Ciel's back to cradle his waist.

"I don't consider it unfaithful at all," He said, "we are not humans. We do not hold to some petty ceremonious conclusion that just because we care for one another deeply we will not indulge our desires elsewhere. We are demons, after all, and our appetites, while well sated…" Sebastian paused a moment to smile wickedly and growl in his throat, "_well sated_ by each other, require something more at times. It is rare that this kind of suggestion comes up, but it is not the first time we have done something like this. Besides, when we do such things, we still do them together. We still crave only each other, above all other pleasures that we may sample as a pair, we ultimately return to the one place that can always satisfy…our own bed, alone, together."

Sebastian's speech had obviously done nothing to quell the jealousy flaring in Claude's eyes. He had tasted a bit of what Sebastian consumed daily, and yet still he burned for the little demon currently asleep beside him. So close, but still not his. As he thought, even after this encounter, Ciel would forever be out of his reach.

"I suppose…" Claude began, but stopped to swallow before going on, "there is little point in asking to duel over him..?"

Before Claude had finished his sentence Ciel reached out clumsily in his sleep and slung his arm around Sebastian's waist. He scooted himself forward, pressing his little body flush to Sebastian's and nuzzling against the shelter of his strong neck. Sebastian looked up at Claude, and gave him a proud smile that was also a warning. He slid his own arms around the clinging boy and held him close. A second later Claude spoke again.

"I suppose I could receive no better answer than that; even in sleep he loves you…he belongs with you…only you…"

"I am his," Sebastian said, laying his cheek against the top of Ciel's head, "and he is mine. Even should one of us perish (however unlikely it is), that fact will remain unchanged."

"I can see that now; even if you accepted any kind of challenge I might offer you for ownership of him, even if by some means I won and killed you…he would never, could never, belong to me."

There was a long pause, in which Ciel yawned and mumbled thickly into Sebastian's neck, shifting a bit in his arms.

"I am glad that after all this time, you finally understand." Sebastian said. His tone was not scathing, not belittling, not even factual; it was kind. Claude was caught by surprise at how softly Sebastian broke the words to him, and had to admit to himself that he was thankful for this.

"So," Clause cleared his throat, sliding down a bit more to lay directly behind the boy, planting a delicate kiss on the equally delicate flesh of his shoulder blades, "not to be impatient, for he is darling in the state he is in, but when can we continue testing theories?"

Sebastian grinned at him.

"Well, perhaps if we were to wake him up _kindly_, we should be able to do so very soon."

Claude grinned back, and let his tongue slide out his mouth while his eyes were locked on Sebastian's, and drug it slowly across Ciel's shoulder.

"Come then, let us wake him _kindly_…"

OOOO

Ciel felt very warm. He was aware of it instantly as he came back slowly to wakefulness. He was lying on his side, and warm flesh was pressed against his own front and back. He felt gooseflesh rise on his skin at the occasional brush of fingers against his shoulder, waist, or back. Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck, and the front of his chest, sometimes his temple or cheek and his forehead.

What on earth was…Ciel's eyes drifted open as a mouth closed around the curve of his ear from behind him, biting into it gently with teeth. At the same moment a pair of hands began kneading the flesh of his buttocks, sending shivers through him. fingertips raked down his spine, and he gasped lightly.

"Ah, master…" Sebastian's voice touched his lips as they were kissed, "did we wake you?"

"Mmm…" Ciel hummed, sliding his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissing him lazily. He could feel Claude's hot breath in his ear as the demon continued to bite and lick it. He rocked his body back and forth very slowly as his body was covered with loving touched from two sets of strong hands. Claude's solid chest was at his back, and Sebastian's familiar strong chest was against his own. It was a most incredible feeling, to be wrapped up in these two demons and loved by them.

In his slowly-awakening state Ciel thought that he could not help but feel sorry for Claude, knowing how much he wanted him. He could feel him rubbing against him and lavishing loving touches upon him, but he still was only at Ciel's back. His front, his heart, was with Sebastian. Perhaps in time Claude would find a companion as well, someone who would complete him. Ciel smiled against Sebastian's lips as he considered the idea; he and Sebastian were the only demons that he knew of that held a valued partnership like this, even if it had started as an essential accident. The idea of anyone else, let alone Claude, mimicking them and trying to find eternal love with a fellow demon just sounded silly. That could not keep him from hoping for the man, and that was the traces of humanness that would forever remain in his ways of thinking.

"What are you grinning about young master?" Sebastian whispered to him, as he felt his smile against his lips.

"Nothing," Ciel lied, "just laughing at you two; you can't even wait for me to have a little nap before you're horny and back at it again."

"This is true, young maser…"

"Or is it that you simply cannot bear each other's company for that long without me?"

"Right again," Claude said into his ear, making him jump a bit as the air rushed into it and tickled him.

"Well, I can think of a solution or two for both problems." Ciel said teasingly, each of his hands lowering simultaneously to find each of the older demon's cocks. He smiled wickedly at the sound of deep growls, both a different pitch. "Horny indeed…" he let his fingers caress the silky-softness of Claude's and Sebastian's lengths, feeling how very different they were in shape, though both were pleasantly hard and full in his hands. For several long moments big hands groped his body up and down, and low growls and sighs continued as he teased them both with his tentative strokes.

"Mercy…"

Claude whispered at one point, when Ciel drew all his fingers away and only traced the very undersides and tips of their erections with his pointer fingers.

"Ugn…" Was Sebastian's response, his face buried in Ciel's hair.

"Come now, so easily excited, you two…" Ciel said lightly, "Of course, I have no room to talk."

So saying, he rolled onto his back, sliding his hands down his creamy thighs as he spread them apart, displaying his rosy erection. Then he pulled his arms up to cross behind his head as though he were a prince ordering his harem.

"Someone care to tease me as well? I do like to be driven wild."

"Like hell you do," Sebastian agreed, as he and Claude instantly began running their hands over Ciel's chest and abdomen. "I've had you begging within minutes before."

"Well, unluckily for you, I've already released quite strongly a while ago; I'm ready for a longer round now."

Claude leaned down to kiss Ciel's tender neck, licking the flesh there and making Ciel sigh. He leaned his forehead against Ciel's shoulder after this and asked quietly,

"After we tease you a bit, would you care to…would you please…"

At this moment Sebastian gripped Ciel's cock and began rubbing it, making the boy moan and run his fingers up into both raven black and starling black hair, his fingers curling, caressing, and gripping through his pleasure.

"You have a request, spider?" He said breathily, "Then spit it out."

"I would like for you to take me, if you are willing."

Ciel's eyes turned up to Claude as he breathed steadily, hips thrusting slightly into Sebastian's touch. He grinned slowly at the proposal and after a moment, he reached down to stop Sebastian's hand.

"You sure are full of suggestions this evening, aren't you, Mr. Faustus?" He asked, "First you want to take my Sebastian, now you want me to take you? Well, I suppose that was the purpose of tonight, anyhow…very well, I shall take you."

"You are so very naughty, master…" Sebastian growled in his ear, suddenly intensely aroused out of nowhere at the realization that Ciel was willing to do virtually _anything_ in bed. "that's why I love you so much…"

Ciel seized Sebastian's head and pulled him down into a bruising kiss, equally aroused by the words.

"I love you too, Sebastian…" He mumbled against his demon's lips, before turning to Claude.

"Prepare yourself; I should like to watch this. There is lotion and oil in the top drawer of both bedside tables."

Despite being slightly wounded after the tender words passed between the pair, Claude found the hurt fading in the face of what was to come. He reached over and plucked a vial at random from the sizable collection he found in the nearest drawer.

"You two must be positively insatiable…" He muttered, as he lay down on his back beside Ciel. The boy had sat up now, and leaned back against Sebastian so as to have the best vantage point. Claude uncorked the vial and poured a small amount onto the tip of his finger. Ciel looked very curious at this. Claude then spread his long legs and reached down between them, past his hard cock and under his swollen sac. There he rubbed his oil-coated finger against his puckered entrance, slowly, almost cautiously.

Ciel swallowed as he watched. Claude obviously liked the slow approach, and he continued to gently tease and rub at the opening, occasionally adding another drop or two of oil to his fingertip. It took several moments before he was actually sliding his fingertip in and out, still very slowly, his eyes locked on Ciel's face. Ciel was not looking back at him, though, but was watching, open-mouthed, at the incredibly slow teasing display before him.

"Give me that," Ciel said abruptly, speaking of the vial. Claude handed it to him, and Ciel immediately seized Sebastian's right hand.

"So very naughty…" Sebastian all but moaned into his hair as Ciel poured a generous amount of the oil into Sebastian's open palm.

"A certain someone raised me this way…" Ciel responded, handing the vial back to Claude. Then he guided Sebastian's hand down to his waiting erection. He actually gave a little yelp as that hand overturned on him, pouring the oil over his length in a frenzy of running liquid.

"Oohhh yeeeesss…" He groaned softly, as those long slick fingers closed around him and slid along his hardness, spreading pleasure and oil on his skin like a dream.

"Just like that…oh… it's on my sac…rub my sac too…with your other hand…ahhh! Yea…oh god yea….slowly… ohhhh slowly….gently… be gentle…ahhh… be gentle to me…"

Ciel's soft, panting instructions made Claude's breath hitch in his throat.

"Don't stop." Ciel breathed suddenly, and somehow they knew he was speaking to both of them. Claude resumed his preparations, as Sebastian continued Ciel's. Claude dispatched with the teasing and dripped a good amount of oil onto his fingers this time, reaching down and sliding two in at once.

"Ohhh god…he just…he just put his fingers right in…" Ciel whispered, his hand gripping Sebastian's arm.

Claude worked them in and out quickly, breathing heavier as the action cause pleasure to spread through him. He was ready. He had always been ready for this. With the hand that was not touching his opening, he reached out and gripped Ciel's erection along with Sebastian. They stroked in time, both of their hands causing Ciel to whimper and moan, thrusting his hips forward. Finally he could take no more.

"Enough, you two or I'll be finished…" He said firmly, pushing their hands away. He moved at once to straddle Claude, gripping his knees and pushing them back toward the demon's powerful chest. Ciel looked down at him and actually giggled.

"I do apologize, _Mr. Faustus_…" He said drolly, "I just never thought to see you this way…"

"I don't see how that is possible as it was you who invited me here, knowing full well for what you called me." Claude said, his tone indicating that at the moment he cared about nothing other than Ciel's slick cock thrusting within him as soon as possible.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes my lord?"

"Will you guide me?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Guide him?" Claude asked suspiciously, as Sebastian crawled up behind Ciel and laid his head on his shoulder, looking down at Claude as well.

"Yes," Sebastian said, reaching around and taking hold of Ciel's erection again. The boy's eyes closed in delight as Sebastian's hand simply held him tightly, "You see, right now he wants to feel the thrill of fantasizing that this is his first time, and he wants me to show him what to do."

"Then show him, I beg of you." Claude said huskily, "the sight of him…" Claude's eyes raked over Ciel, his chest arched, his head leaned back against Sebastian's shoulder and his eyes squeezed shut, a row of white teeth gently biting down into a full bottom lip,

"…I cannot take it much longer."

"Not to worry," Sebastian said, kissing Ciel's cheek tenderly

With that, Sebastian leaned forward, in turn making Ciel lean forward. Following Sebastian's guiding hand, Ciel sunk himself into Claude's body. The demon let out a long breath, accepting him easily.

"Oh…oh…" Ciel moaned, leaning forward, bracing himself by leaning his hands on Claude's bent knees, "He's…he's sucking me right in—aah! He's…tight…so…so hot…"

"That's it, master…" Sebastian whispered in his ear, his hand retreating from the boy's cock as it disappeared entirely into Claude's opening. Both of his hands stroked Ciel's hips encouragingly, as he rubbed his own hardness against the soft flesh of Ciel's lower back. "Just stop and let him adjust."

"But…I want to…"

"I know what you want, but just give him a minute before you move."

"No!" Claude said fiercely, trembling at the fullness of Ciel inside him, "I want him to move, please, dear god move before I lose my sanity!" He shifted his hips, making Ciel gasp.

"Let me…oh please let me.." Ciel whimpered, tossing his head back onto Sebastian's shoulder again, as if asking permission.

"Go ahead." His butler responded, grinding against him provocatively.

Ciel did not need to be told twice. He began to thrust forward at once. There was no easing into it or adjustment period; he just began ramming into Claude as hard as he could. Claude began gasping as Ciel's organ moved within him. Sebastian had been right about Ciel. He could reach that place within Claude with more ease than breathing, and Claude felt his member jump each time Ciel hit it with the tip of his erection. His unbridled lust was incredible, and Claude reached up to grip the pillow beneath his head as he was taken by Ciel Phantomhive.

A few glorious moments in, Ciel gave a low moan and slowed his thrusts, almost to a halt. Claude looked past the beautiful boy to see Sebastian working his hand somewhere in Ciel's lower regions. He had a good idea that he knew what his fellow demon was up to. Sure enough, Sebastian moved slightly, and Ciel's body tensed, leaning forward hard against Claude's own.

"Give the boy…time…" Claude panted, as he saw Sebastian already beginning to thrust deeply inside Ciel.

"Oh, he likes it like this…with a touch of pain…" Sebastian all but grunted.

He lunged forward, taking Ciel's hands from Claude's bent knees and pulling him upright. Ciel yelped as his arms were pulled behind him and all his leverage became anchored in the support of Sebastian's body. Sebastian bit into Ciel's neck gently, and began to thrust, hard enough to send Ciel's own body crashing into Claude's. The chain effect was powerful, and extremely erotic for all of them. Sebastian took up the pace, thrusting hard into Ciel, in turn making Ciel thrust hard into Claude. There were moments where Ciel tried to change the pace, knocking them out of rhythm, but Sebastian always firmly and decidedly overpowered him.

Claude's mind was a haze of pleasure. Ciel was inside him. His Ciel…well…Sebastian's Ciel, but he was still that beloved child whom Claude had lusted after for so long. And now he was thrusting inside him, moaning and growling like a dog in heat, so erotic as his slender body twisted and arched in Sebastian's hands above him. The two of them…they were glorious together…

With that thought, Claude gripped his weeping cock and with a few tight jerks of his hand, spurted his pleasure right there onto his own stomach, a few drops making it as high up as his shoulders.

"oh god oh god oh god…" Ciel panted, "He's clamping down on me, he's…aaaaaahhhhhh!" Ciel cried out and Claude felt liquid heat explode within the depths of his body. The next second a damp warm Ciel was flung down into his chest, moving still with Sebastian's continued thrusts.

"So good…so tight, young master…" Sebastian whispered against the back of Ciel's shoulder. Claude's hot seed was smearing between his chest and Ciel's as the boy was rocked back and forth on top of him. Claude was still panting from his release, but he had enough strength in his arms to wrap them around Ciel, holding onto him. Sebastian was obviously hovering on the very edge of his own release, but was fighting it, trying to relish every second, every sensation of being inside his master. It did not matter how many times he had done this; every time was extraordinary.

Finally, the moment came, Sebastian's endurance broke, and he gave a deep guttural sound that sent shivers up Ciel's spine. He thrust forward once, twice, and then stopped, pulling gently out of Ciel. He collapsed right beside Claude, and through weak but insistent tugs managed to position Ciel between them two of them again, all three of them clinging to each other, needing to touch each other somehow as they came down from the aftermath of such pleasure.

"I've…never…" Ciel began, before he laughed through his panting and simply shook his head, looking from one demon to the other before they all chuckled softly, all three of them in silent agreement; this was definitely one of the best nights they had ever passed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel let Claude hold him during their respite this time, and feeling generous, he began nuzzling his small nose against the demon's collarbone and relishing the way his big hands caressed his back thankfully. Ciel could not help the deep sense of power he felt in knowing that he had Claude wrapped around his little finger; he would probably do just about anything that Ciel told him. Ciel chuckled into the side of Claude's neck.

"What is so amusing, young master?" Sebastian asked against his shoulder, his familiar hands sliding around Ciel's waist, beside Claude's.

"Why is it that every time I laugh you must question me about my thoughts?" Ciel asked cheekily, his voice muffled in Claude's flesh as he began to gently gnaw on the juncture of shoulder and neck.

"Because I love the sound of your laugh, and I always want to know what causes it so that I can hope to hear it again by imitation."

Ciel hummed and said,

"Well I doubt you would want to imitate Claude here, because I was laughing while thinking about him."

"What about me do you find so humorous?" Claude asked, a slight wounded air in his voice. Ciel inhaled, his mouth watering slightly from the smell of the other demon's blood rushing through his neck.

"Just how helpless you are before me." Ciel answered. He had given up lying long ago; there was no reason to hide what he truly thought anymore. He feared nothing with Sebastian at his side.

"That is not something that I would consider funny." Claude mumbled, but he was rubbing Ciel's back and drawing him in closer.

"Oh but it is." Ciel said, running his small tongue up and down the throbbing vein in Claude's neck, "I find it absolutely amusing."

Claude shuddered as Ciel continued his exploration of his neck.

"I think my master is a bit famished from all our activity." Sebastian growled, "No doubt he'll bite any time now."

Ciel pulled back from Claude's neck suddenly to toss his head back, glaring at Sebastian upside-down.

"Must you ruin my element of suspense by announcing everything that I am about to do?"

"I agree." Claude said, smirking and pulling Ciel's head back in to his throat, "stop showing off."

"I would hardly call it that." Sebastian said, rubbing the side of his face against the back of Ciel's shoulder like a rejected pet.

"Call it what you will, that is exactly what you are do—ah!" Claude's sentence was cut short as Ciel bit down on his neck suddenly, sharp fangs digging deeply into his flesh.

"That's my master," Sebastian murmured as Claude moaned, kissing the damp hair at the nape of Ciel's slender neck, "Always so impatient for his treats…"

Even while his mouth was latched to the wounds he had made in Claude's neck, Ciel managed to whip his hand backward and slap Sebastian. The next instant his slim arms were winding around Claude's head and holding it close.

"Ah…he's…good…at this…" Claude sighed, his larger body shifting against the tiny one he held, hands clinging desperately to the narrow waist as pleasure shot through the veins that the little demon was robbing.

"Did you know that when he first began to do this he had no concept of technique at all?" Sebastian asked smoothly, brushing the back of his fingers across Ciel's shoulder blade as he watched his partner feed.

"You jest…" Claude nearly whispered, as his eyes drifted closed and his mouth parted in delight.

"I do not. He thought that one could simply tear into the neck without consideration for the location of veins, or how to create pain or pleasure accordingly. Now he's quickly made up for lost time and utilizes the most pleasing method that there is. 'Clamp down hard and suck like hell'…that's your style isn't it, my lord?"

Ciel was beyond responding as Claude's blood flowed over his tongue. It was a very different taste than he was expecting. Somehow he had thought that he would be bitter or tart, but instead he received a deep, dark taste that was rich and heavy like licorice. It was so very different from anything he had tasted that he could not stop drinking. He felt his own heart rate speed up frantically as the energy he absorbed from the feeding throbbed through his body. His head began to spin, and he moaned along with Claude as he had to reopen the healing wounds once more with his fangs.

Several moments later he pulled back, gasping very hard. He was dizzy, and had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep everything from spinning. As he lay there and felt Claude's grip on his hips loosen, he felt like the bed was tilting and that he would slip away.

"Seb…Sebas…" He gasped, his hands weakly thumping the mattress as if to anchor himself in place. Arms went around him and he was hauled up into a sitting position against the headboard. He felt Sebastian's hands holding his face, and gentle kisses being placed on his forehead and nose. Sebastian clicked his tongue.

"Ah, young master, you overdid it again. After feeding like that you won't be hungry for a few days." Sebastian's tongue flicked against Ciel's parted lips, collecting the blood that was still smeared on them. "Hmm…interesting flavor, Claude…" He said contemplatively, then tenderly, "My Ciel…so very greedy…"

"What…wha…" Ciel murmured, trying to focus on the images swimming before his eyes. Sebastian's face was very close to his own, but it was distorted, and he could see Claude still stretched out where he had been before, his body twitching slightly in the aftermath of Ciel's feeding.

"Just give yourself a moment to come down from that high." His butler, always knowing just how to calm him down and handle every situation. Ciel breathed deeply to try and slow his heart.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to gather Ciel into his arms right now. He looked so utterly adorable with his cheeks flushed brightly and his eyes out of focus and confused. But he knew that Ciel needed air right now, and holding him would not be the best option, for once.

"Ciel…I have only ever shared my blood with a few," Claude said quietly, laying a hand on Ciel's leg. "and I've never felt anything like that before. You've made me…ready to go again…"

Ciel's eyes seemed to snap back to life a bit, and he struggled to sit up away from the headboard.

"Come here…" He said, reached out and pulling on Claude's arm.

"What..?" Claude sounded a little befuddled himself.

"Sit up, now." Ciel slurred, as though he were intoxicated. Claude obeyed, and Ciel straddled him at once. "Sebastian…"

"Already here, my lord." Sebastian was indeed already close up behind him, pouring oil onto his fingers. Hazily Ciel wondered if he would ever truly stop being amazed by how Sebastian predicted his every need so quickly.

"Hurry…" Ciel murmured, lowering his hips and rubbing his throbbing hardness against Claude's. Claude moaned and braced himself back on the headboard as the lithe body wriggled against him. He could feel Ciel's grunt as Sebastian slid his fingers into his opening smoothly, sliding them in and out to gently prepare him.

"That's enough…" Ciel panted, after only a few seconds. Sebastian obeyed, withdrawing. Ciel slid down Claude's legs enough to hover over Claude's proud erection. "You sure are ready to go…"

That said, Ciel wrapped his mouth around the head, delicately running his tongue along the underside. Claude let out a groan that might have belonged to a wild animal. He reached down and threaded trembling fingers into Ciel's hair. The boy was not actually applying that much suction, as he was worried about making himself dizzy again, but he was licking as much as he could. Claude tossed his head back, showing the little trails of drying blood on his neck that flowed from a wound that had already healed.

Sebastian watched with envy as his master struggled to pleasure Claude through his inebriated state. This was the moment he had worried about since Ciel made this suggestion; Claude taking his master. Any other option Sebastian was willing to accept, but he was still unhappy about this one. Somehow it got under his skin, and he could not keep it from irritating him. However, he pushed the feeling down, knowing that this was what his master wanted, and that he was allowing it out of his deep love. He recalled his own words to Claude about neither he nor Ciel holding to the idea of strict fidelity, and yet at this very second he was wondering whether or not he truly believed that.

Ciel did not spend long with his oral onslaught, quickly straddling Claude again. This time he took hold of Claude's member and slowly lowered himself onto it. Sebastian winced slightly as did Claude and Ciel as the thick erection was sheathed into that lovely firm behind. Ciel sat there for a few seconds once he was fully impaled, shaking a bit and holding on to Claude's shoulders.

"This…this is what you wanted…" He whispered harshly to Claude, and then turned his head suddenly to look at Sebastian. "He craved this for so long, Sebastian. He was like you. Think about what a gift this is for him and stop your sulking! Remember how you felt…"

Sebastian felt like his master had hit him in the chest with an undeniable truth. With those few sentences Ciel had put into perspective exactly what was taking place. Sebastian's jealousy faded slightly; Claude was being granted a gift, yes, that was what this entire night was about. It did not mean that Ciel was replacing him, or finding him passé, it just meant that his master was one hell of an adventurer. Sebastian smiled to himself as he watched Ciel begin to spring up and down on Claude's cock. That was exactly why he loved him.

Claude's eyes closed and he reveled in the feeling of Ciel's hot body gripping him. This was it, the lust he had held in his body and heart for so many years had been for this body, right here. Now he had it, now his lusts and dreams were fulfilled.

"Ah…oh…Ciel…you're…so tight…"

Sebastian could not help but comment yet again, leaning back against the bedpost at the foot of the bed and saying,

"Incredible isn't it? He's far from being a virgin anymore, and yet that ass still grips like a vice."

"But it doesn't feel tight…" Ciel panted, grinding himself down upon Claude. "It feels wonderful…"

"Just one more reason that you are special." Sebastian said softly.

Claude began sighing, tilting his head back as Ciel moved over him. He let his hands roam over Ciel's back and down his hips before his head lifted up again. He leaned forward and buried his face into the side of Ciel's neck. Ciel gave a shrill cry and Sebastian tensed as he smelled his master's blood. Ciel's body stilled, and he just sat in Claude's lap, quivering as Claude suckled at his neck.

"Enjoy it, Claude…enjoy the gift Ciel is giving you…" Sebastian said quietly, fighting jealousy intensely at the thought of Ciel's blood flowing into Claude's mouth. Somehow it was more precious than Claude drinking his seed earlier.

Ciel shuddered in Claude's arms for a few more seconds before the older demon pulled back, tongue instantly catching the stray drops of blood from his lips.

"Please…please let me…tip you over…" Claude gasped.

"Alright." Ciel said, equally out of breath.

Claude gathered Ciel in his arms and without drawing out of him, managed to lay the boy on his back. Ciel's head rested just a foot or so away from where Sebastian was sitting. Instantly Claude took up the dominant role, thrusting forward slowly and reverently into Ciel's body. Ciel gripped the sheets hard and bit his lip as Claude moved faster, and harder.

"It's like heaven…" Claude whispered after several long moments of this, "at least…what I know to be heaven…"

Ciel made a small squeaking sound in his throat at this statement, and threw his head back into the mattress as Claude sat up straight and gripped his hips, pounding into him furiously. Sebastian reached out and stroked back the hair from Ciel's forehead repeatedly, watching. It pleased him to observe that while Ciel was enjoying himself, there was little real intimacy; his legs were not around Claude's back, and his arms were at his sides. When he and Ciel made love Ciel was always tangled as tightly around him as he could, trying as hard as possible to merge them as close as they possibly could be. That effort was far from being put forth on the boy's part with Claude. This comforted Sebastian, and he gazed down into Ciel's flushed face with admiration. He truly had a worthy partner.

"Oh, Ciel, thank you, thank you …thank you…" Claude gasped, as he moved even faster, finally giving a long grunt. His body bent over as his thrusts ceased, heat flooding Ciel's channel. Ciel gasped, lifting his hips in Claude's grasp. The older demon was shaking, his eyes shaded by his unruly hair. He drew out very slowly, as if wanting to preserve the sensation for as long as he could. Then he laid himself down beside Ciel, letting one hand rest on the boy's flat stomach.

Ciel whined a little. He had not come, and his cock was about ready to burst. He looked up desperately at Sebastian. His demon was smiling down at him expectantly, as if he had known all along that this would happen. Ciel looked back at Claude, who was rubbing his stomach and panting beside him.

"Claude, I…that was wonderful but I…"

"You need Sebastian." Claude said breathlessly, his head buried against Ciel's shoulder. "I understand."

Without waiting for one more word to pass, Sebastian moved into place above Ciel. Like clockwork they fit together, Ciel's arms and legs instantly wrapping around him, and his small body accepting his erection like it was made for it.

"Oh, Ciel…" Sebastian groaned. He had been hard since seeing Ciel bite into Claude's neck, and had waited patiently for an opportunity to relieve himself. Now he was buried deep in his master's body, loving the tight embrace around his throbbing cock. Ciel thrust back against him, loving the familiar closeness they shared, and the searing pleasure that was as alive right this moment as it was the first time they had ignited the flames. It took mere moments for both of them, so teased by the entire night, to climax. Nearly at the same time they let out long groans and their bodies tensed, releasing their liquid in hot spurts.

Once more, they all lay recovering beside each other, Ciel in the middle. After a longer span of time than the other two rests, Ciel said,

"I don't care if I am a demon now, I don't think I could do anything else tonight."

Chuckling came from either side of him, and Ciel instinctively curled up against Sebastian, and grinned as he felt Claude follow him to spoon up against his back.

"This is nice." Ciel yawned. "Perhaps I should make a habit of this."

"Come again?" Sebastian asked a bit sharply, to which Ciel shook with mirth and replied,

"No thanks, I told you I'm spent for tonight."

"Clever." Sebastian said, pressing his lips to the top of Ciel's head.

"Don't worry, Sebastian. I was joking."

There was a long pause before Ciel said,

"Claude, I hope you have enjoyed this night." Claude moved even closer against Ciel, as if fearing that he would be thrown out.

"Yes, Ciel, I have enjoyed it more than I can ever explain."

"That is good, because I cannot promise that it will ever happen again."

"I understand."

"Of course, I can't promise that it won't, either. I may want to be adventurous again in another decade…or century for all I know."

Claude made a small sound of displeasure.

"That is rather cruel of you, young master Ciel, to leave me with a sense of hope that may or may not be false…but then…cruelty is at the heart of who and what you are; as Ciel Phantomhive, and a demon."

"Well-spoken." Ciel said, ironically around a yawn. "You are free to share the rest of the night with us; I have not been able to give up the habit of sleep yet, so you may find it rather boring."

"Not at all."

"Then I will say goodnight." Ciel murmured, clinging to Sebastian and yawning again as he drifted off.

"Good night, precious one." Sebastian whispered against his cheek.

It never took Ciel long to fall asleep now. Sebastian had been pleased to note the change early in Ciel's existence as a demon, after they had patched their relationship into something beautiful. As a human Ciel had been plagued by disturbing thoughts, the weight of his responsibilities, and it had always taken him a long time to fall asleep. Now he could fall into the oblivion of sleep nearly at will, and his dreams were pleasant and uninterrupted.

Sebastian looked down into his sleeping face, and was soothed himself by the sight. He felt tired as he picked up on his master's relaxation. He laid his forehead against Ciel's, and listened to his sweet, quiet breathing.

"Is he really asleep?" Claude's voice asked the same question he had done so earlier.

"Yes, why?"

The bed shifted and Sebastian felt the warmth of Claude's arms leave Ciel's body.

"I will take my leave now." Sebastian lifted his head to watch Claude. He picked up his scattered clothing and slipped back into them slowly, putting on his spectacles once more.

"The young master did invite you for the rest of the night." Sebastian reminded him.

"I know…" Claude said, a distant look in his golden eyes, "But…I don't belong here…holding him in his sleep…that is far too intimate for even I to try and experience."

Sebastian's grin was slightly evil as he asked,

"So you'll fuck him up the ass, but you're uncomfortable holding him in his sleep?"

Claude was slipping into his shoes, and he nodded.

"I can't explain it. I will carry the memory of this night with me forever as something beautiful and perfect. But sex is just sex, no matter what I feel in my heart, and intimacy…" Claude stood, and made his way to the door, stopping as he reached it to look back at the two of them, wrapped up in each other on the bed, "intimacy is not something I have a right to share with Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian stared at him for a long moment, and Claude stared back. The only sound was that of the fireplace crackling and popping. Finally Sebastian bowed his head to the other demon, and smiled.

"Until we meet again, Claude Faustus."

Claude bowed his head in return, and silently left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello All:

the prologue is now it's own separate story "Mending Ties in Paris". Here's the direct link: s/9595902/1/Mending-Ties-In-Paris-Prologue-to-Mend ing-Ties


End file.
